More Than He Appears
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and Artie find a seriously injured Charming lying in a gutter and decide to help him heal but then a whole new chain of events unfold.....
1. Chapter 1

**More Than He Seems**

**A/N This was a strange idea I had last Saturday while listening to the Green Day song Homecoming and I imagined that Shrek and Artie found Charming passed out and lying in a gutter after being smooshed by the tower but that was based on my good friend Inyunaruto365's theory that Charming didn't die and that he escaped and since there's no proof that he actually died or found his body, he's still alive but in this even though Shrek and Charming are foes, my favourite ogre just can't leave Charming to lie in a gutter for worse so here goes.**

**Don't worry fellow Shrek fangirls, I'm not a Charming fan girl, it's just this idea was in my head and I found it good since I'm excited about SFA coming out in May so I'm writing all this to tide me over until then and I was actually afraid to post this because I was afraid that fellow Shrek fans would hate this idea and give me bad reviews and hate on it but Inyunaruto365 gives me faith to write this one.**

* * *

It had been a few nights since that fateful night in Far, Far Away when Charming had tried to take over the kingdom and hadn't been heard of since as Artie had a feeling that the vain blonde haired man wasn't quite gone as he and Shrek heard moaning from an alleyway as they entered and gasped seeing somebody lying there as it was Charming.

He looked worse for wear and wasn't himself as Shrek smelt alcohol on him as he saw worry in Artie's emerald green eyes as he knew what his ogre friend was planning or thinking as he approached Charming but Artie stopped him.

"What if he tries to hurt you again?

I don't want to lose you." he said.

"Don't worry he won't.

Besides I can handle myself." he answered as Artie understood.

He then picked Charming up carefully and placed him on his shoulder as they hurried back to the castle and summoned Merlin as the sorceror was surprised to see they were helping Charming after all he'd done to them as Shrek made Artie be quiet.

"I know he's done terrible things to us but we can't leave him out there to die.

It's just not the right thing to do." the ogre told him.

Merlin smiled understanding as he had finished examining Charming.

"He has a good heart Artie, your ogre friend.

Charming has lots of injuries from that tower falling on him." he answered as Shrek understood.

He felt bad knowing that Charming acted like a monster and the things he'd done made him mad but he could tell that there was more to Charming than just an evil heart.

He watched as the soeceror bandaged the blonde haired prince's wounds as he sighed knowing that this was a good thing he wasn't dead.

Shrek realised he needed to go back to the swamp before Fiona worried.

Artie hoped he would be okay........

* * *

Later that night, Shrek couldn't sleep as he saw Fiona already asleep as he got out of bed as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink of hot milk as it would help him sleep as he was thinking about that night when Charming had been hit by the tower as he knew that the blond haired man didn't mean that as he sighed looking at the stars in the night sky as he hoped things would be okay as he knew that things were different now as their kind weren't hunted or considered dangerous anymore as he sighed yawning as he made a fire outside to sleep by as he closed his hazel eyes as he hoped things would be okay as he snored.......


	2. Not What Things Seem

**More Than He Appears**

**A/N Here's more of this fic.**

**First off thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it gave me courage to write more of this knowing some reviews won't be so kind and you had a point about agreeing that it wasn't right for them to leave Charming in a gutter even though he and Shrek are foes, Charming is human after all and all living things even mystical beings have feelings and emotions so maybe Charming's love of ruling came from not his mother but maybe from his father if you know what I mean.**

**Listening to Hero by Chad Kroger is very fitting for this fic if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Artie sighed later that night as he couldn't sleep knowing Charming was here in the castle as he remembered what the vain hearted prince had tried to do but wondered why they couldn't have left him in the gutter but Shrek had a point about that it wasn't right to leave him in that gutter so he went to check on how he was doing but heard him moaning as he entered the room as Charming was talking in a feverish state which made the young King nervous as he couldn't ask Lillian for help as she didn't know Charming was here and wouldn't trust him as he needed to think of something as he saw somebody's footsteps but was relieved seeing it was Shrek's as he wondered how he'd gotten away without Fiona waking up or busting him.

"It takes a lot of skill to do it.

Charming must've caught a bug while out in the kingdom.

I already told Lillian." he answered.

Artie was amazed and impressed at the risk his friend and surrogate sibling was taking just to help somebody like Charming who didn't deserve this but felt conflicted inside.

"She wasn't thrilled but understood." he said as Artie agreed.

He was quiet as he watched his friend put a cold cloth on Charming's head as he was attempting to break his fever as he heard Charming cough as he felt tired as he'd left the swamp after both Fiona and the triplets had fallen asleep as he saw Merlin show up.

The sorceror told them he could take it from here as they understood and left but Charming lying there helpless made him feel bad as they left but found Artie at the balcony looking at the stars in the night sky as the ogre smiled knowing that he had an affinity with the stars in the night sky ever since he was younger.

"Why did you really decide to save Charming from being in the gutter?

You of all people in this entire kingdom know he pulled a lot of dangerous stuff.

Didn't he even try to take Fiona away from you?" Artie asked as Shrek sighed.

"Artie I know Charming's supposed to be an enemy of Far, Far Away but something inside of me sees that he wasn't that evil or that something or somebody was behind that, forcing him.

He is human after all and has a heart.

Grief can turn the most good hearted person to darkness.

Being all alone for so long like us, no wonder he snapped.

Sometimes you have to do the right thing even if it's helping somebody you hate like Lance." he told him.

Artie nodded understandingly as he heard him yawn.

He watched as he left to sleep but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

In the Red Light district of Far, Far Away in a carriage park, Rumpelstilkin was planning something as he knew that Charming had failed in his attempt to take over the kingdom but he smiled knowing that he had a shot as he was surprised seeing Charming with Artie and Shrek as he knew they were supposed to be foes as he was piqued as he had a plan........


	3. Keeping This A Secret

**More Than He Appears**

**A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews for this fic as they made me want to write more as you seem to enjoy it.**

**Yeah Shrek-chan is right and has a great heart because he knows that not all people are as evil as they seem but let's just wait and see what happens.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Later the next morning Charming's eyes began to open as he found himself in the castle and wondered what he was doing here as he remembered what had happened and was nervous as he wondered what Artie would do to him if he found him there along with Shrek as he felt pain flow through his body which irked him but remembered that he'd survived having a tower thrown on him which was something not many people could say they got up and walked away from.

"Hey how're you feeling there Charming?" he heard somebody say.

He saw that Artie was standing there and the blonde haired prince shivered knowing that the young ruler remembered that he was a foe but he didn't see anger in his emerald eyes but calmness and sadness.

"W-Why help?........

I did wrong and hurt you and your friends.

You should've left me where you found me........" Charming said weakly.

Artie chuckled softly at this remembering he'd been the one who'd wanted to leave him to lie in the gutter but he remembered what Shrek had said about it being the right thing to do to save Charming's life.

"Yeah we were going to do that first but it wasn't fun.

We're not heartless monsters Charming

You may be a pompous jerk who tried to hurt my friends and take over the kingdom but like the rest of us, you're human and you wouldn't deserve to end up in a gutter to rot and die." the young ruler told him.

Charming smiled shakily hearing Artie's words as though he'd heard them from somebody else.

He then fell asleep as Artie saw Shrek enter the room dressed after taking a shower but was concerned as Artie had told him what Charming had said after waking up as he was deep in thought as he looked at Charming's sleeping form as he sighed.

"I'd better go before Fiona gets too curious.

I'll come back later, okay?" he told him as Artie nodded in reply.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona and the others wandered why Shrek was so quiet as he'd returned later to the swamp but they had no clue that he and Artie were nursing Charming back to health but knew what their reactions would be so he decided to wait until he could tell them about this as he was eating an apple but Fiona could feel something was bothering her husband and knew he probably wouldn't tell her about it so decided not to bug him into spilling the swamp beans as he sometimes put it.

She hoped he would be okay as she saw that he was going into town for some reason and had no clue he was going for a few supplies to help Charming as he decided to walk and had blown Donkey off when he'd wanted to come but he had a good reason as he knew that Donkey couldn't keep a secret so he hoped Artie wasn't worried knowing that he and Charming were probably at each other's throats as he chuckled at the thought of that heading into town and to the drug store as he was getting the medicine as he didn't know a certain feline was watching him with growing curiousity as he had headed to the Poison Apple for a drink as he needed it because he and Donkey were babysitting Shrek and Fiona's kids.

"_Why would the boss go in there for if he and the triplets aren't sick?_

_Something isn't right here......." _he thought deciding to wait and follow secretly.

He then watched as Shrek left the drugstore as he carried a small bag and left Duloc by going through the forest as he was taking the scenic route to Far, Far Away and was more curious by the growing moment.

He then followed his ogre friend as he went to the castle and into the room but the feline gasped seeing that Charming was there and wondered what was going on and had no clue that Shrek and Artie were healing the vain prince as he decided to keep this to himself as he knew that Donkey and the others wouldn't understand as he decided to keep it a secret for now........

* * *

"W-What're you......... doing here?......." Charming asked Shrek weakly.

The ogre sighed as he was making the medicine to give Charming to help him as Merlin had given him novacaine to numb the pain his body was in from the tower that had fallen on him as he sighed holding his emotions of anger inside but right now, Charming didn't need that but needed help.

"I know we're foes but this is different." he answered.

Charming was stunned hearing that from somebody as nobody had shown him compassion before as he sighed but hoped that the others that were his friends wouldn't have to know about this knowing they would be angry finding him here.

Artie watched as Merlin was examining Charming's body but they saw him frown worried.

"He needs more time to heal." he answered.

Shrek understood as Artie was very quiet as he knew it was weird they were helping the very person that had tried to hurt him and the others along with taking over the kingdom but knew that this was a good idea.

He then hoped that Far, Far Away was safe for once........


	4. Learning A Little More About Him

**More Than He Appears**

Rumpelstilkin smiled as he saw that Charming was healing slowly as he could use him to help take over Far, Far Away but had a feeling that he would change being around Artie and his so called friends but hoped that wouldn't happen as he wanted the blond vain hearted prince to help him.

"I need to get him out of there but I have to be sneaky.

That way Artie won't know I'm there." he told himself.

He laughed as he prepared to sneak into the castle as he knew that Artie and the others were unaware of this as they were dealing with Charming.

He hoped that nothing would stop him but in the orb, he saw Shrek helping Artie and growled angrily knowing it was because of him that he'd lost the keys to the kingdom as he'd tried to get Fiona's parents to give him what he wanted by being able to break Fiona's curse but had failed.

"I will make you regret marrying Fiona!" he yelled angrily.

* * *

Artie was nervous as he heard Charming moan as he was still in agony but was beginning to numb as there was more novacaine adminstered as his eyes opened as he was scared as pain flowed through his body as he whimpered as the young ruler understood as he saw Merlin give him something to drink as he was quiet.

"It's okay Charming.

Your wounds need time to heal slowly because of that tower falling on you but why were you in that gutter when Shrek and Artie found you?

We were just very curious." the sorceror asked curiously.

Charming realised he wasn't in his normal clothes as he was nervous trying to sit up but it hurt too much as he was helped by Artie and Shrek.

"After what happened in front of the kingdom, I was depressed because my dreams had been shattered like many wine glasses and I needed something to drown my sorrows so I went to the Poison Apple for a few drinks but then Hook and the others found me and kind of got their revenge on me for lying to them and beat me up.

That was when your friends found me in the gutter." he said softly.

"Wow that's rough Charming because I know how you feel." Artie said to him.

"How so young King?" he asked weakly.

"Because in Worchester, I was the one everybody in the school picked on even the geeks who played Dungeons and Dragons." he said.

Charming was surprised to hear this from the young ruler.

He then began coughing but they heard Merlin growl in anger hearing that Rumpelstilkin had been in the castle as both Shrek and Artie were curious as to why he was upset.

"Rumpelstilkin is a very sneaky little man who uses magic to get his way but I had a feeling he'd do this because of Charming being here." he told them.

Shrek sighed as he needed to get something to eat........

* * *

Puss was confused as to why both of his friends were helping Charming get back to full health but understood that they had to help him as it was a honourable thing to do even if they hated Charming as he was impressed as Shrek gasped seeing the feline there as he wondered what he'd been doing by following him here.

"Le Siento Boss but I was very curious as I saw you enter the drugstore back home but I'm surprised that you and Artie are helping Charming because you two are foes and people might get confused." Puss said as Shrek understood.

"I'm helping Charming because it's the right thing to do.

Artie and I found him lying in the gutter badly hurt and needed help." he told him.

Puss understood knowing that he was doing this because it was the right thing to do but wondered if Fiona and the others knew as Shrek shook his head.

"No way would I tell them knowing what they'd say but for now let's keep it a secret until it's okay." he told him.

Puss smiled as he knew his friend hadn't told Donkey about this because he would blurt it out as he heard crying but it was coming from where Charming was as he opened the door softly and was surprised seeing Charming crying but his expression softened knowing how it hurt to be alone as he decided to leave him alone for now as he hoped that he would be okay as Artie sighed seeing that he had heard that but saw his ogre friend go in there as Charming was surprised to see him there as he had a feeling that the ogre would laugh at him for showing emotion but he didn't seem to do something like that as he knew that Charming had gone through a lot like he had as he saw Charming look down at his hands as he was embarrassed.

"Rough week huh?" he said as Charming heard no coldness in his voice.

"Why're you helping me?

You hate me because what I did to you and your friends.

You should've just left me there where I belong.

I'm nothing but scum." the vain hearted prince told him.

Shrek was very quiet hearing this as he knew that he may have been his foe but right now he didn't see him like that right now as he was just a person who needed help as he like him had gone through a lot in life as he tried to find an answer.

"Aye I know we're supposed to be foes but we couldn't let you stay there because you don't deserve to be there and suffer this much pain even though you did do wrong but everybody deserves a second chance." he answered as Charming was impressed hearing this.

He then felt the blond haired prince's head as it was still warm.

"You should rest, okay?" he said as he left.

Artie had overheard what they'd said and was impressed knowing that his friend might hate Charming but knew he didn't deserve what was happening to him.

He then noticed that the ogre was very quiet as he was looking at the stars in the night sky as he was thinking about things as the young King joined him knowing he was nervous as he and him were looking out over all of Far, Far Away as they knew that keeping the kingdom was important and so was keeping the fact that Charming was still alive a secret because they knew that the people of the kingdom would dig themselves into him and they couldn't let this happen to him.

"Artie call me crazy but I think something's bothering Charming.

Why do you think he was upset a while ago?" Shrek told him.

"Yeah you're right but what do you think is bothering him?" Artie replied.

"I'm not sure but his mother the Fairy Godmother was destroyed and we're not sure if he has a father but we should try to get him to talk a little more about that but I'll head to the Fairy Godmother's factory and see if there's any other clues I can find that will help us." the ogre said.

Artie watched as he saw his friend leave the castle.......

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he stepped into the Fairy Godmother's factory as he hadn't been here since he'd been trying to get help to keep the romantic spark that had nearly been stamped out by Fiona's father as he walked through the hallways but came to a bedroom door and opened it but smiled seeing it was the Fairy Godmother's bedroom as there was a double bed with hundreds of cushions on it but saw something in the bedside table drawer as there was a strange box with a lock and a key was beside it in the drawer.

He hoped this would give him and Artie some answers to what was going on in Charming's life as he opened the lock but found an note and a locket as he saw photos of the Fairy Godmother with a baby in her arms with a royal looking man as he could tell the baby was Charming as he opened the envelope that was in there as he pulled out a letter from it as his hazel eyes widened reading it.

_Dear Clara_

_As you know that being here in our home kingdom is rough especially knowing that you and our son is in Far, Far Away where it is safe but I hope Charming is alright because I have been thinking about him for a while now since he was born but I might not be joining you but promise me that you'll look after our son and give him lots of love but I hope that he'll grow up to be anything he wants to be even if it was a ruler of Far, Far Away._

_Please don't worry about me as I'll always be in your heart when we're apart._

_Love_

_Maggi. _it read

Shrek was stunned after reading that as he put the letter back in the envelope and closed the box as he needed to show both Artie and Lillian this as he closed the box and held it tight as he left the room and the factory but he hoped that things in the castle were okay........

* * *

Artie was very excited yet nervous as he was still awake hoping that Shrek would return and had found something out about Charming's family as he had checked up on Charming after Shrek had left as the blond haired prince was now asleep as his emerald green eyes were full of fear as he heard the door open as he was tense.

"Artie?

You still awake?" he heard Shrek say.

"Yeah I'm still up because I couldn't sleep because I was excited and nervous for you returning.

Please tell me you found something, anything." he answered.

"Aye I did." he replied as he opened the chest he'd brought with him.

Artie gasped as he read the letter and saw the photos especially the one in the locket but was surprised to hear that Charming's father hadn't seemed to care about him like his own father.

"Should we tell him now or wait?" he said as Shrek sighed.

"No let him sleep for now.

We can tell him in the morning.

Let's get some sleep......." he answered as Artie agreed.

He hoped that Charming would be okay........


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**More Than He Appears**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I came up with a few twists that you might like.**

**I hope Dracon and the others enjoy this.**

* * *

In the Fae Kingdom, Maggi sighed as he missed his son and his wife Clara knowing he had remained here while she and Charming had moved to Far, Far Away but wanted to be with them as he knew that now Charming would be around twenty one and able to assume the throne of the kingdom.

He decided to go visit Far, Far Away but had no clue that Clara had died and that Charming had been hurt and bitter as he had grown up.

He hoped that things would be okay in the Fae kingdom without him as he vanished.......

* * *

Artie was walking through the streets of Far, Far Away with Shrek as they'd came from the swamp as Shrek wanted to check up on Charming but hadn't told Fiona and the others about this because they felt she wouldn't understand and overeact as he sighed but wondered what was bothering Lillian but entering Charming's room, they saw a man in his early twenties with light brown hair, slender and had magic in his eyes as Artie was curious and Shrek was nervous.

"Please don't be alarmed.

Lillian told me what you two were doing for my son." Maggi answered.

Artie was stunned as Shrek looked at Charming and at Maggi and knew they weren't the same but knew that something wasn't right as they sensed he was packed with magic like the Fairy Godmother.

"Who're you?

If you're Charming's Dad, how come you guys don't look alike?" Artie asked.

Maggi laughed hearing the young King's question.

"My name is Maggi.

I am King of the Fae Kingdom.

Clara is my wife.

We adopted Charming when he was a baby as his mother couldn't keep him because she was very ill and his father would hurt him so Clara found him while in Far, Far Away one fateful night and decided to adopt him.

He grew up happy." he told them.

Shrek was stunned hearing this.

"Now I see why Charming was so intent on being royal." he said.

Artie saw Maggi agree.

"I plan to take Charming with me when he is healed back to the Fae kingdom." he told him.

They were curious as Maggi was staying for a while.

But Maggi then placed a hand on Charming's chest where his heart was as magic glowed in his eyes as he recited a spell as magic surrounded him but faded after a while.

Artie wondered what he'd done.

"I healed some of his injuries." he answered.

* * *

Artie was feeling down as today was the anniversary of his mother Ygraine's death as she'd died after giving birth to him and his father Uther had always been hard on him because he reminded him of his mother but Artie had never talked about it as he kept his feelings hidden from Shrek and the others as he didn't like to talk about it.

He had hidden himself in his room as he didn't want to let the others see he was feeling down as Lillian knew he was upset as she was trying to talk to him through the door but he wasn't responding as she saw the others join her.

Shrek was nervous as he knew something was bothering Artie and needed to talk to him as he managed to open the door but was shocked seeing him crying as he wondered what was wrong as Artie looked away from his friend.

"Artie is something bothering you?" he said softly.

Artie nodded softly.

"It's the anniversary of the day my Mom died........ having me." he said.

Shrek's eyes were wide but he knew that Artiw needed him as he was surprised that his friend went through so much pain on his birthday and wanted to help him.

He then hugged him gently.

"It'll be okay.

That was why your father was a jerk to you, right?

He couldn't bear to be reminded of his wife." he answered.

Artie nodded in reply.

He watched as Artie fell aslep but left him.

He knew that Lillian needed to help him.

He hoped Artie would be okay.

He and the others cared about him a lot.

Lillian was very worried as she heard her son in law tell her what was bothering Artie and understood knowing how Uther had been angry at Artie because the boy reminded him of Ygraine his deceased wife.

She then hoped he would be okay.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Fiona honey?

She'll be worried since she doesn't know what you and Artie are up to." Lillian told him.

"Aye I know but she and the others would find it strange that I'm helping Charming, somebody who once tried to take over the kingdom." he replied to her.

"Yes that's true but you have a very good heart that brought you to many good things like a family and you can see through appearances because that was how you could tell Charming needed help." she answered as he agreed.

He then decided to leave for a while but would return later........


	6. Healing Him A Little

**A/N**

**I know I haven't updated this in a long while but wanted to update this but I added Brogan and the resistance as they're awesome and they'll be helping out.**

**I hope those who liked this will enjoy the update.**

* * *

But in their secret hideout in the woods of Far, Far Away, Brogan and the resistance were stunned seeing Shrek but smiled as he sometimes visited them as they were good friends but Brogan saw worry in his hazel eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"Rumpel was in Artie's castle.

He was after the Fae King's son Charming.

You know what Rumpel's like Brogan.

He won't stop until he's ruling.

We need to stop him." he told him.

Brogan nodded as he understood how vicious and mean Rumpel was when he'd been ruling Far, Far Away but dreaded to think what he'd do to the Fae kingdom but they had to try but he was stunned hearing that Charming was Fae but Shrek sighed.

"He's half Fae.

His parents adopted him.

His mother couldn't keep him as an infant so he's sort of the heir of the Fae kingdom which was why Rumpel was after him." Shrek explained.

Brogan knew that he hadn't been around here for a while as he'd been helping Artie nurse Charming back to health but he was confused remembering Charming had tried to hurt the ogre male.

"He was lying injured in a gutter.

I just couldn't leave him there.

I may be his foe but I had to help.

Like you guys when one of our kind is in trouble.

But right now he needs help." he answered.

Brogan understood knowing his friend had an noble heart.

He hoped he'd be okay but knew Fiona and the others didn't know but thought he should tell them even though Charming used to be a bad guy, he had changed so they'd understand.

Shrek sighed as he hated sneaking around and not telling his wife or the others what he and Artie were up to.

He then left the resistance hideout...

* * *

Rumpel was smiling seeing Maggi as he wanted to rule the Fae kingdom but needed to get rid of his magic so he wouldn't try to defeat him but knew Shrek would try yo once he found out along with his ogre friends but he wanted to stay hopeful but knew that Charming had Fae blood and magic in him but didn't know it yet as he was related to Maggi as he was his adoptive father.

He hoped the Fae kingdom would be his but realised something.

Maggi didn't know his wife was dead but knew the Fae king would do anything to have her back and he smiled.

He then began to plan.

* * *

Maggi was worried as he knew that Rumpel would try to steal his magic as then he could rule the Fae kingdom but he couldn't let that happen knowing the evil little deal maker would run his and Clara's kingdom into the ground.

He watched Charming sleep as he knew that his son's Fae magic would activate soon but knew he hadn't known as he and Clara had hidden it from him but sighed knowing he had to tell him everything as he knew Charming hadn't seen him since he was little but knew that he would understand.

He knew that Clara had died but was being strong for the entire Fae kingdom and would have to be strong for Charming as he would be a single father but knew Rumpel would use this against him.

But he saw Merlin enter knowing he'd fallen in love with Clara a long time ago.

Merlin was stunned seeing Maggi remembering Clara had spoken of him often.

"You're Maggi?

Clara's husband?" he asked him.

"Yes I am.

I returned to help my son." he said softly.

He wasn't giving the sorceror eye contact.

"I should go." Merlin told him.

Maggi sighed seeing Charming wake up as Artie entered the room and saw worry in Charming's eyes seeing Maggi but knew he hadn't seen his father in a while but needed to let him explain.

"Maggi's your father Charming.

He came from the Fae kingdom for you." he told him.

Charming smiled weakly.

"M-Mother never told me about you.

We haven't seen each other." he said.

"I know.

But I want to help you.

Your friends told me everything." he said.

Charming sighed as he was in pain.

Maggi's eyes glowed with magic.

Magic then emitted from him.

It entered Charming.

Artie was in awe at him.

He hoped they'd be okay...


	7. Love At First Sight

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she saw that Charming was in Artie's castle as she remembered all the bad things the blond haired male had done but understood as Shrek explained what had happened to Charming that he was here and felt a little sorry for him but still couldn't forgive him.

Maggi knew that Clara had made their son do a few bad things but knew that he had changed as Fae could sense when humans and other beings were lying or telling the truth and he knew his son had changed.

But he knew Rura was worried about him as she'd been born before Clara and Charming had left the Fae kingdom to live in Far, Far Away but knew his daughter hadn't seen her brother in a long while as she was thirteen now and beauitful like her mother but gentle.

He then saw a flash of light as Shrek saw a young Fae girl standing there but hugged Maggi as she was curious yet nervous seeing her father with these strangers.

"Rura it's okay.

They're helping your brother." he reassured her.

"She's his sister?" Artie asked.

Maggi nodded in reply.

"This is my daughter Runa.

She entered out lives when Charming was five." he answered.

Shrek looked at the young girl as she was slender with dark brown hair but her blue eyes were filled with shyness as she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

But Shrek saw that Artie was liking her as he was smitten with the Fae girl.

He knew Artie struck out with females but understood why he wanted to try befriending her.

"Umm... Lura?" Artie said.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." he said.

Maggi smiled knowing Lura didn't have any friends but sensed that the young King was like her and didn't mind that they would be good friends but he was worried about Charming but more about Rumpel trying to take over the Fae kingdom.

"Sure you can hang out." he said.

Artie saw worry in Lura's eyes.

She'd been living for so long in the Fae kingdom that she didn't know how to interact with other teens her age especially human ones but she saw Artie smile.

"Don't worry about that.

I'll help you with that stuff." he said.

She then left with him but didn't know Rumpel was watching.

He knew that the Fae female was unaware of him so he could use this.

* * *

Lura was in awe wandering the streets of Far, Far Away with Artie as she'd never seen a kingdom like this as she'd never left the Fae kingdom before but was happy she had but wondered why other girls were giving her weird looks as she didn't know Artie was the king but she assumed Artie lived in the castle but Artie liked it this way.

He knew that most girls in the kingdom only liked him because he was King but Lura was different as she was like him as he never really left the castle unless he was going to the swamp but knew how it felt to be different as they went to Farbuck's but the female Fae was in awe as she'd never had coffee before.

"My father wouldn't let me drink or eat human food.

But I've always wanted to try." she said.

He smiled as they entered the cofeehouse.

Lura was in awe seeing other humans like Artie there sitting at tables drinking and talking but Artie saw many females stare at Lura but the young ruler sighed knowing they were just silly females.

"Why're they staring?" Lura asked him.

"It's nothing Lura.

Just ignore them." he told her.

But Rumpel was watching and laughed.

He now had a way to get to Maggi...


	8. Trying To Get To Artie

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for reviewing this even though I haven't updated in a long while as I was working on other fics for the other fandoms I enjoy but Rumpel is trying to get to Artie anyway possible and decides to use Lura knowing how much she cares about Artie.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Lura was smiling for once as she and Artie were returning from their little trip as she hadn't had fun like this in the Fae kingdom but she felt strange as she didn't know her magic had activated but Artie was in awe seeing wings appear on her back as she was scared running into the castle.

The young King was nervous wondering what he'd done that made her like that but knew it wasn't his fault as he entered the castle but saw Fiona there with the triplets as he was nervous.

"H-Hey guys.

What're you doing here?" he asked.

"We were worried about Shrek.

He told me about Charming." she answered.

Artie was hoping she hadn't yelled at Shrek just because they were helping Charming get back to full health but he had a feeling she hadn't done a thing like that but he had to see.

He entered the room where Charming was in but saw Shrek there but he had been unharmed making the young King relieved.

"You know Fiona's here along with your kids?

You told them what we were doing?" he asked.

"Aye she knows.

I told her.

She seemed calm." he answered.

Artie then saw Maggi approach smiling as he wondered what was wrong and wanted to know as he hugged him knowing that Lura had never trusted anybody in the Fae kingdom to befriend her or count on but some how she trusted Artie with all her heart.

"Thank you Arthur.

Lura has never trusted anybody in her life." he told him.

"Thanks Your Highness.

But just call me Artie, okay?

It's what everybody calls me." he told him.

Maggi understood as he went to see Charming.

* * *

Rumpel cackled knowing how much Lura cared about Artie with all her heart and wanted to be his Queen but knew that could never happen as she was Fae and Artie was human but knew that he could take over the Fae kingdom with this plan as he decided to trick her into helping him but knew that Shrek had probably warned Artie about him but wasn't sure about Lura.

"Knowing Maggi, he did tell her about me.

But I have to try." he thought.

He then left his trailer in the carriage park and headed to the castle but snuck into Lura's room as the Fae teen was getting ready for bed but she was stunned seeing Rumpel here as she knew her father didn't like him.

"Hello child.

I see you care about Artie.

But there's one little snafu." he said.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"Artie's human and you're Fae." he said.

"So why should that matter?" Lura asked.

"Humans and Fae can't be together.

It's ancient law." he said.

Lura was about to cry but she heard the door open as Shrek entered but growled seeing Rumpel as he saw the young Fae girl upset and knew the evil little deal maker was up to something involving the child.

"Hey you okay?

What did he try to do?" he asked her.

"He said Artie and I can't be together." she told him.

That made his blood boil.

"You shouldn't listen to him Lura.

He's nothing but trouble.

It doesn't matter if you're human or not.

You care about Artie a lot.

You shouldn't let that stop you." he told her.

She smiled hearing that.

"You're right.

Artie's lucky to have a friend like you." she said.

He smiled leaving her to sleep...


	9. Giving Up Her Magic

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like and thanks to Rooz for reviewing and Artie is going to find Lura as she ran away because of what Rumpel said to her but I know they'll find her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie wasn't amused hearing that Rumpel had upset Lura as he cared about her but needed to talk to her but he saw Maggi enter looking very worried as he had a feeling this was to do with Lura.

"She ran away from here very upset.

But she wouldn't tell me why." he said.

"I think I know what happened." Shrek said.

"Go on.

We need to help her." Artie said worried.

"Rumpel was in her room and he told her that Faes and humans couldn't be together and she cares about Artie.

I think he made her run away." he told him.

Maggi was angry hearing what Rumpel had told his daughter but saw Artie preparing to leave the castle as Shrek looked worried.

"Artie I know you care about her.

But it's dangerous for you to go out there alone." he said.

"I have to try.

I care about Lura a lot." he replied.

Shrek sighed as they left the castle but hoped Rumpel wouldn't attack the castle while Artie was away but Maggi had a feeling that Lura was in the forest as it was sae haven for Fae.

* * *

Lura was sad as tears leaked from her eyes as Rumpel's words still echoed in her head but that was why she'd left the castle as she wanted Artie badly but knew she couldn't have him as he was human and she was Fae but there was one way she and Artie could be the same but it involved giving up her magic but she knew her father wouldn't approve of this.

"Hello child." she heard Rumpel say.

She was scared and upset that he'd told her that she and Artie couldn't be together.

"I sense you want to give up your magic.

But would you?

For somebody like Artie?" he said.

Lura nodded in reply.

"Yes I would for Artie.

We care about each other." she said.

He then cackled as he began to chant as her body glowed but Maggi was worried seeing the haze of light in the forest but Shrek wondered what that meant.

"She's giving up her magic." he answered.

Artie gasped realising who would make her do such a thing as they saw him run into the forest but the two males were worried as they went after him.

Rumpel cackled as he left knowing Artie was coming.

He knew the Fae kingdom would be his.

* * *

Charming wondered what was wrong with Maggi but was stunned hearing that Rumpel had stolen his sister's magic so she could be human because she was in love with Artie but he knew that wasn't right to do this to Lura as she just wanted Artie to know she cared about him.

Maggi understood how much his son cared about his sister even though he didn't know her that well but knew that he was changing for the better as the others agreed but he hoped Lura would be okay as Artie's green eyes were full of worry seeeing Lura sleep.


	10. On A Mission to Save The Fae Kingdom

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Rumpel is taking over the Fae Kingdom but Shrek and his friends are going to help Maggi save the Fae Kingdom.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Artie was worried as he was remembering what Rumpel had done to Lura making him angry knowing Rumpel would tyake over the Fae Kingdom and he couldn't allow that but had a plan as he needed to talk to Maggi.

He found him awake but was worrying about both his kids as he knew the Fae Kingdom needed their help but Merlin sighed as he knew the Fae Kingdom had never been seen before vy human eyes.

Maggi wondered what Artie and his friends were thinking knowing they were brave enough to help them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

Rumpel might hurt you." Maggi told them.

"I've dealt with Rumpel before Your Highness.

But I can get help from some friends." Shrek told him.

Artie agreed as he knew his ogre friend wouldn't run away when somebody needed his help and wanted to go too making Shrek smile.

But Maggi sensed a powerful magical aura.

It was a Sidhe woman but came from the Fae Kingdom.

"Your Highness, Rumpel has entered our kingdom." she said.

Maggi sighed hearing that.

"I know Aniri.

Lura's friends will help us." he replied.

"Your Highness they're not Fae." she replied.

"I know Anori.

But I can cast a spell that'll allow them to." he replied.

The Sidhe female knew her King could help out.

She dared not oppose him.

* * *

Charming was stunned hearing from Lura that Artie along with his father and Shrek were going to the Fae Kingdom to fight Rumpel but knew that Rumpel was dangerous from what he did to Lura and wanted to go but wasn't healed up yet.

"It'll be okay.

We can take care of Rumpel." she said.

"How can you?

You don't have your magic." he told her.

"I don't need my magic.

As long as I have faith, I'll be alright." Lura told him.

The blond haired prince was amazed by his younger sister's words as she had courage and willing to fight even when she didn't have her magic but hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

"I don't know about this.

The Fae kingdom is dangerous." Brogan said to Shrek.

The ogre male had came to the resistance to ask for their hekp in fighting off Rumple but Brogan looked worried but Shrek didn't understand why Brogan was nervous to go help somebody in trouble.

"Brogi we should help.

Rumpel is very dangerous.

There's no telling what he could do." Cookie said.

Brogan saw Shrek smile hearing that.

"Thanks Cookie.

At least you understand." Shrek told him.

Cookie then high fived him as they were training but Brogan was quiet knowing he wanted to help the Fae but knew they'd be afraid of them and not want their help just because of what they were.

"Fine we'll help." Brogan told him.

Shrek smiled as he left.

They would join him shortly.

* * *

Artie wondered what Merlin wanted as he entered his study.

He hadn't been in here but the old man smiled seeing the young King as he'd made something that would help him while in the Fae Kingdom but the sandy brown haired male wondered what it was as it was in the shape of a dragon but was a protection amulet.

"It's loaded with powerful magic and should help.

While in the Fae Kingdom.

Far, Far Away needs you.

The kingdom would be lost if anything happened to you." he told him.

"Thanks." he said leaving.


End file.
